Heretofore persons with limited manual dexterity due to some illness find great difficulty in gripping, turning and pulling such objects as standard round door lock handles as found in most homes. The only means of circumventing this problem was to replace the low cost round handles with expensive cast lever handles which require that the handle need only be depressed, thus obviating the grip and turn requirement of the round handles. This operation of replacing the round handles with lever handles had to be repeated each time the person moved to new home. A lever handle attachment made in accordance with this invention provides a fast and low cost method of converting a round door handle into a lever handle in such a manner that the lever handle can be readily removed and relocated in the new home.
This lever handle consists of a metal strip whose width and length are formed such that the width is formed into an arc and its length is formed into a circular shape in such a manner that two free and equal ends are obtained which are diametrically opposite the center point of the metal strip. These two free ends are drilled such that the hook section of a hook bolt can fit readily through these two drilled holes. A tubular section 6f sufficient internal diameter to accomodate the free ends of the metal strip width is slid over the hook bolt and metal strip free ends combination such that one end of this tubular section bears upon the free ends of the metal strip and the hook bolt thread appears through the opposite end of the tubular section.
A bevelled washer of suffice diameter to cover the end of the tubular section is slid over the protruding end of the hook bolt and then an end nut is threaded in to the hook bolt.
When the large circular section of the said metal strip is placed over the largest diameter of the existing door handle and the end screw on the end of the hook bolt is tightened the free ends of the metal strip are pulled into the tubular Section in such a manner that the circular section of the metal strip is decreased in diameter and is thus tightened on to the door handle. The end screw is tightened further until the circular section of the metal strip is held rigidly on to the door handle. In this manner the ends of the arc formed on the width of the metal strip cut into the door knob diameter such that the attached lever handle cannot me moved in any plane with respect to the door knob.
An object of this invention it the provision of lever handle consisting of a metal strip shaped both in width and and length such that when this metal shape is placed over the largest diameter of an existing door knob and its free ends are pulled into a tubular section by means of a hook bolt and nut assembly working in conjunction with a bevelled washer a lever handle assembly is formed which effectively converts the round door knob into a lever handle.
The above stated and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawings. I will be understood, however, that the drawings are for purposes of illustration and are not to be construed as defining the scope or limits of the invention, references being had for the latter pupose to the claims appended hereto.